


Assurance

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Starts very dark, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz has nightmares, Glynda helps. And makes tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, writers block, still, back now, more coming as usual. Hope I haven't lost any of you.
> 
> I must say that if you don't get at least a little distressed, I have failed utterly as a writer.

Oz slept fitfully, his semblance was often active during his sleep, showing him alternate time-scapes, unceremoniously he was dropped into another one, he saw himself, on his knees in front of a Goliath, a hole through his chest, his cane lay shattered at his feet, his hands were oozing blood, shards of the carbon cane embedded within them, his alternate self attempted to stand but fell into a heap, life fading from his cold dead eyes as his heart stopped beating from the neurotoxins in his system due to the grimm-inflicted wounds and his body forgot how to breathe.

Then he was pulled into the next possible timeline, a similar scene unfolded, he faced a masked man, who disappeared in a breath of smoke and then reappeared, his long brutal sword coated red with Oz's blood as it reformed on a path bisecting his heart. His alternate selves chest glittered with freshly spilled blood, falling as a crimson rainstorm. A billion more scenarios unfolded across timelines his minds eye, each with the one vital piece of his life missing, Glynda. Finally he saw one containing her, his heart leapt with joy at seeing the beautiful face he knew so well, having long since memorised it's every beautiful imperfection and contour. Before that feeling was crushed, utterly.

Glynda stood facing the same masked man as he had so many infinite possibilities before, in the same combat ready stance, the man stood the same, a languid stance, then a dark laugh escaped him, and he vanished in that same smoke. Oz made to call out, anything, but his nightmare continued regardless, he watched Glynda die, her heart severed, the life fading from her beautiful, captivating eyes, until they became cold hard chunks of dull cloudy emerald.

Oz bolted awake, drenched in sweat, his threadbare grey sleeping shirt was soaked, the fabric clinging to his skin, he became aware of a gentle tapping on the frame of his bed, he looked over the edge to see Glynda's hand rapping on the wood. Gently he eased his hand into hers, prying her fingers apart gently, and slipping his own in between, interlocking their hands and leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her knuckles with a whispered  
“I love you, Glynda Goodwitch.”

She pulled herself up to the top bunk, burrowing into his arms and demanding to be told the problem. Oz pulled her tighter into his embrace, planting another gentle kiss on the top of her head and burying his face in her hair, needing her scent and general proximity. Eventually he leaned down to her ear and started to talk.

“I saw you, you died, he killed you, I can't stop seeing it over and over.” his voice is cracking and desperate, tears in his eyes.  
Glynda has tears in her eyes as well, Oz has a near perfect memory, it must be hell for him to relive a vision like that over and over, never getting respite. She brings her lips up to his ear and whispers  
“I'm right here Oz, I'm going nowhere, I'm not dying on you ever, I'm never leaving you, never, if anything so trivial as death tries to get in the way, I'll give him a piece of my mind.”

Oz chuckles weakly into her hair at that statement, he’ll have to use that one some day. They lay there for a few more minutes in silence before Glynda's alarm blares, she plants a gentle kiss on his lips before reluctantly leaving the bed, climbing back down and shutting her alarm up (it's Saturday anyway) before crossing to the kettle and preparing them both tea. Carrying both mugs back across the room before levitating them both up to Oz as she climbs back up into his arms, after some consternation they manuver into a position less threatening to the spillage of tea. Oz with his back propped up against the headboard, Glynda in his lap, both sipping their tea in relaxation and enjoying the company they so crave.


End file.
